Power Rangers Fighting Force(Thunderyo)
Power Rangers Fighting Force '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's nineteenth season of Super Sentai. It is themed around Chinese mythology. Rangers * Bruce Bruce is the leader of the Fighting Force, wielder of the Red Dragon Spirit. He is very noble and understanding of other peoples feelings. His element is Fire and his weapon is a Nine-Foot Staff. He later unlocks the Purple Alligator Spirit. * Jackie Jackie is the childish wielder of the Blue Tiger Spirit. His element is Water and his weapon is a Spear. He later unlocks the Black Lion Spirit. * Bridget Bridget is the brave wielder of the Yellow Leopard Spirit. Her element is Thunder and her weapon is a Trident. Her actress would be Sierra Key. * Layton Layton is the wise wielder of the Green Snake Spirit. His element is Earth and his weapon is a Sword. He later unlocks the Cyan Deer Spirit. * Rosie Rosie is the gracious wielder of the Pink Crane Spirit. Her element is Air and her weapon is a Halberd. * Iris Iris is the determined wielder of the Purple Scorpion Spirit. His element is Light and his weapon is a Chain Dart. He represents Yin. * Tatsuki Tatsuki is the calm wielder of the White Mantis Spirit. Her element is Dark and her weapon is a Meteor Hammer. She represents Yang. * Dark Bruce Dark Bruce is the leader of the evil Dark Fighting Force. He wields the corrupted Red Monkey Spirit. * Dark Jackie Dark Jackie is a maniacal genious. He wields the corrupted Blue Bull Spirit. * Dark Bridget Dark Bridget is the wielder of the corrupted Yellow Boar Spirit. * Dark Layton Dark Layton is the wielder of the corrupted Green Frog Spirit. * Dark Rosie Dark Rosie is the wielder of the corrupted Pink Eagle Spirit. Allies * Master Shingo Villains * Impurist * Veergove * Sheegin * Ninjerks Monsters * Inadakase * Tatarigami He wields the power of fire. * Lady White Snake * Han Ba Han Ba is faced in the episode "Pre-Apocalypse". He can turn people into zombies. * Shan Xiao He is super strong. * Gu Huo Niao He is a bird monster. * Hua Zhong Xian Hua Zhong Xian is faced in the episode "Fine Art". He can trap people inside of paintings. * Bi Fang Bi Fang is a crane monster. He has the power of fire. * Fei Fei is faced in the episode "Plague Town". He spreads plague. * Jukou Gui * Choukou Gui He has the power of bad breath. * Zhenmao Gui He is covered in painful needles. * Dao Lao Gui Dao Lao Gui is faced in the episode "Poison Idea". He can shoot poison darts. * Mao Gui Mao Gui is a cat monster. * Huang Fu Gui Huang Fu Gui is faced in the episode "Whodunnit". He is a shapeshifter. * Diao Xue Gui Diao Xue Gui is faced in the episode "Funny Buisness". He pranks everyone and then frames their friends. * Bai Gu Jing He has the power to mimic the ranger's moves. * Huli Jing Huli Jing is a fox monster. * Pipa Jing He has the power of electricity. * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Niu Mo Wang Other Animal Spirits * Purple Alligator * Black Lion * Cyan Deer * Indigo Horse * Peach Goat * Ivory Rooster * Green Bear * Grey Dog * Lavender Pig * Teal Rabbit * Black Panther * White Rat * Brown Ox * Navy Elephant * Orange Fox * Lime Turtle * Olive Frog Arsenal Bell Morpher Morpher Call:"Let the Battle Begin!" Gong Morpher Jujitzu Cycle Chi Fusion Technique(Team Attack) Sensei(Upgrade) Grand Sensei(Battlizer) Megazords * Equilibrium(Fist Fury) ** Brawler(Power Punch) *** Horn Hitter(Thunder Strike) *** Lion Fighter(Lion Laser) *** Gator Guard(Caiman Crunch) ** Equinox(Celestial Strike) * Dark Brawler(Dark Chi Strike) * Grand Sensei Episodes # This is Where the Fight Begins # Practice Makes Perfect # Fine Art # Rosie's Special Tree # Crocodile Tears # Pre-Apocalypse # Food for Thought # Poison Idea # Seperate but Equal # The Lion's Mouth # Whodunnit # Dance of the Doofus # Music in Me # Deer Pressure # Kung Fu 101 # Plague Town # Funny Buisness # Temple Done # Final Fight Episode Names * Episode 5 is based on a famous phrase. * Episode 6 is a pun on the word "apocalypse". * Episode 7 is a famous phrase. * Episode 14 is a pun on "peer pressure". * Episode 18 is a pun on the game "Temple Run". Budou Sentai Drunkenger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759103/Budou-Sentai-DRUNKENGER Notes * The Dark Fighting Force were called the Shadow Drunkenger in the Sentai.